Muñeco
by Kotomi-Ishida
Summary: ¿Por qué no estoy feliz? , porque ella no me quiere del modo de que yo a ella. Yo soy eso …solo eso… su muñeco.


Hola.. hoy les traigo una pequeña historia que invente en un momento de inspiración, es el primer One Shot que hago, también la primera historia que completo de esta pareja , es dramática a mi parecer, Nunca había escrito algo con este estilo, advierto que puede contener un poco de IchiRuki para quienes no les gusta. Les invito que dejen Reviws, se aceptan críticas sin ofender y que sean constructivas.

Sin mas que decir disfrútenlo… :D

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes son del anime Bleach y pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

_**Summary:**_

¿Por qué no estoy feliz? , porque ella no me quiere del modo de que yo a ella. Yo soy eso …solo eso… su muñeco.

Uryuu I. & I. Orihime

Ishida Pov´s

**Muñeco**

Recargado sobre mi codo la miro.

Ella duerme plácidamente con las manos debajo de su rostro, es muy hermosa aun cuando está durmiendo, su respiración es lenta y profunda, tomo un mechón rebelde de su cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja, acaricio suavemente su mejilla y suspiro profundamente, con dolor en el pecho.

Esta desnuda al igual que yo, cubierta solo por la fina sabana blanca, ¿Por qué no estoy feliz? , porque ella no me quiere del modo de que yo a ella. Yo soy eso…solo eso… su muñeco.

Su larga cabellera naranja le cubre parte de su espalda, La abrazo muy suavemente y ella aun adormilada me corresponde y siento un escalofrió cuando sus manos se posan sobre mi cuerpo. Le beso la mejilla y no puedo evitar entristecerme ante la situación.

La dejo dormir y me levanto lentamente, me visto ocultando mi cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo, y me dirijo al espejo del baño, Me coloco las gafas y puedo ver mi rostro en el espejo, aprieto mis puños y trato de contener esas lagrimas, pero no puedo.

Lloro en silencio tratando de pensar porque me siento tan vacio si en mi cama esta la mujer que más amo en esta vida, pero solo me engaño mi mismo por que muy bien se cual es la razón de sentirme como me siento.

Inoue es la mujer más Hermosa, inteligente y noble que eh conocido, pero dentro de su nobleza no está contemplado el hecho de que solo me usa y yo dejo que lo haga.

Kurosaki es al que ella dice amar, Riruka su ex esposa, Sabía que Inoue era su competencia, por la que Kurosaki pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, Inoue lo veía y le entregaba todo, Su alma, su cuerpo y lo que a mí me gustaría sentir de ella: su amor, él le decía.. le daba ilusión, promesas, de que dejaría a su esposa por ella, pero no lo hizo, y sin embargo Inoue seguía con él, viviendo en esa esperanza que jamás llegaría .Cada vez que caía en cuenta de ese hecho y sus ojos se abrían ante lo que sabía nunca pasaría, venía a buscarme, y era como tener una parte de ella para mí.

Tal vez si fui egoísta pero cuando la conocí todo cambió, no había amado nunca como lo hice con ella, acepté el hecho de que ella no me amara como yo lo hago con ella, acepté el hecho de ser aquel con el que olvidara sus penas, estar juntos era como estar en el cielo, aunque después de hacerlo todo se fuera al infierno.

Sin embargo, Kurosaki se divorció e Inoue pensó que por fin podrían estar juntos, habló conmigo y me dijo que no podría verme, fue como una puñalada profunda y dolorosa, y me dejé manipular por ella, porque acepté, si Kurosaki por fin estaría con ella y ella era feliz con eso, entonces estaba bien para mí, pero Kurosaki no se divorcio por Inoue, se divorció por una razón, y esa razón se llama, Rukia Kuchiki.

Inoue estaba destrozada, yo estuve con ella cuando sus lagrimas caían una a una, la abrace nos besamos, y aunque me había prometido no caer ante sus brazos, lo hice de nuevo, Inoue dijo que aceptaría ser la amante de Kurosaki, era un coraje inmenso el que sentía bajo mi piel, Inoue no merecía sufrir asi, Inoue no tenía que rebajarse a ser la otra en una relación que solo la lastimaba cada vez más, se lo dije, se lo dije muchas veces, pero ella no entiende el valor que tiene como mujer, acepté ser solo su amante de consolación por que yo tampoco reconozco el mío.

Pero hubo un problema con ser la amante, y es que Kurosaki se negó a seguir con su relación, ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla de esa manera?, porque después de todo, parece que consiguió lo que mas quería en esa mujer y era afecto, comprensión, Kurosaki no volvió engañar a su esposa.

Inoue no lo pudo soportar y aunque yo trato de ser lo más romántico posible, ella no logra ver el amor que hay en mí, que no solo sirvo para consolarla, para limpiar sus lagrimas, que no solo soy su muñeco con el que puede jugar a la hora que quiera, por que en esta relación de amantes hay algo más a lo que yo me refiero como amor.

Es traumante, yo la veo como lo mejor que me ah pasado en mi vida, yo le doy todo lo que está en mis manos para hacerla feliz y a pesar de todo no eh logrado nada más que seguir siendo utilizado por ella, si, por esa mujer que me vuelve loco pero que al mismo tiempo me lastima por dentro.

No sé si poder continuar con esto, no sé si podre seguir con esta relación, no sé si podre dejar ser lo que soy para ella, no sé si podre dejar de ser solo eso… su muñeco.


End file.
